


Kaine's little pet

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Captive, M/M, Pet Play, dark!Kaine, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: Kaine didn't know what exactly it was about Miguel that led to him kidnapping him. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't flinch at his scars, that beautiful lean body, how confident and sassy he could be...Miguel was perfect.His old babysitter, Mr. Warren, had always told him that he'd never find someone. That no one would love a scarred failure like him. Good thing Kaine isn't giving Miguel a choice.





	Kaine's little pet

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Kaine is a security guard at Alchemax while his two brothers are high ranking scientists at Horizon labs. Miguel is the head of genetics department at Alchemax and that's how him and Kaine met. Also, instead of clones, the Parker brothers are just triplets.
> 
> Also, important disclaimer: This is not a happy fic. Kaine is seriously unhinged here and Miguel is being abused. If you want more happier and healthy Kaine/Miguel fics, please just go to my profile and pick any of the other fics there.

Kaine came home from another long day of work. Sure, being a security guard isn't as fun or glamorous as the other jobs there but Kaine got paid well and people often left him alone. He took off his shoes and went to his room to get out of his uniform and into something more comfortable.

Kaine couldn't help but stare at his reflection in the mirror as he changed. Specifically at the burn scar on the left side of his face. He could still remember the day he got it as if it were yesterday. He couldn't believe that bastard was their babysitter for so long and it took Kaine being permanently scarred for their parents to fire him. Mr. Warren enjoyed targeting Kaine the most out of the three brothers. Kaine didn't really know why but he just did. 

The man's fingers traced along the scars, remembering the feel of the hot stove top that the cruel bastard slammed his face into. How his brothers, Ben and Peter, desperately tried to pull the man off of Kaine and help him. Kaine shook his head and continued to undress. He slipped on a white t-shirt and black sweatpants before going down into the basement of his home. It was dark and cold down there, even in the darkness Kaine could make out the shivering figure in the corner. He flipped on the light switch and smiled at what he saw.

In the corner was Miguel O'Hara. The head geneticist at Alchemax, completely naked and shivering in the cold. The only clothing he had on was a scarlet collar. He had been down there since last night as punishment for biting his master like a bad little pet. That made him both lose clothing privileges and forced to sleep in the cold basement that night.

"Have you learned your lesson, Kitten?" the taller man said as he walked closer. Miguel's back pressed against the wall, terrified but still glaring at his captor. Kaine liked that about Miguel. He was a stubborn and fiery little thing. Even after two weeks of being held captive. 

Kaine grabbed Miguel's collar and yanked him closer to him, causing the former scientist to gag slightly. 

"I said..have you learned your lesson, Kitten?" 

Miguel didn't say a word, instead just nodding. This earned him a pet on the head from his crazed captor.  
\---

As Kaine sat on the couch, Miguel sat on the floor. Miguel wasn't even paying attention to what was on the TV, still shivering. It was obvious that Kaine purposefully turned the A/C on high as further punishment. Miguel finally swallowed his pride and asked sheepishly, "C-Can I have my clothes back now?"

Kaine obviously heard him but continued watching TV. Miguel knew what this meant. He knew what Kaine wanted him to do. 

Miguel crawled up to Kaine on his hands and knees, looking up at him with those pretty hazel eyes. He nuzzled his cheek against his captor's in thigh, doing his best to ignore the growing bulge in the man's pants.

"Please, master. I'm sorry for being bad and biting you. I'm so cold." Miguel felt himself die a little inside every time he spoke like that and acted so submissive. It was the only way to get Kaine to be nice to him though and treat him somewhat like a human. It's what allowed him to eat at the table and not off the floor after all.

Kaine smirked and brushed his fingers through Miguel's hair. "Poor kitten...don't worry. I'll warm you up." He then lifted Miguel up with ease and laid him on the couch. Strong from working out almost daily. Miguel just wanted his clothes back though.

"M-Master, please..." Miguel tried to be assertive while still appealing to the man above him. "I just want my clothes back or a-at least a blanket."

"Shhh. It's alright, Kitten. You don't have to say it. I know that you want me to warm you up and that's what I'm gonna do."

Kaine wrapped his arms around his pet and pulled him in close, kissing and gently biting at his neck. He loved feeling Miguel squirm under him as he ground his clothed erection against him. 

"See? I can already feel your body getting warmer under me." Kaine pulled away to look at his pretty pet's face. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and his face completely red. Miguel's hands were to his sides, showing defeat. Kaine was much stronger than him and fighting back always ended in Miguel being "punished". It as easier to let him do what he wanted to him.

Kaine lifted Miguel's chin to face him, his almost black eyes meeting Miguel's hazel ones. "How about this. I turn the A/C off and you can get to sleep in bed with your master again. Tomorrow you'll get to wear clothes again."

"Okay..."

Miguel felt both defeated and relieved. Kaine got up and turned off the A/C and then walked back to the couch, picking up his pet in his arms. "You're too cute, you know that?" Kaine chuckled, making Miguel look away in humiliation before Kaine carried him upstairs to the bedroom.

Kaine dropped Miguel onto the soft and pillowy comforter and began undressing. Once naked, he climbed on, noticing that Miguel's cock was starting to harden as well. Kaine started to pump Miguel's erection to full hardness while the man under him whimpered and covered his face. Miguel hated how his body started to betray him over these past two weeks.

"I'm happy that you're finally enjoying playtime, Miggy." Kaine said, voice low and lustful. "Such a pretty little thing. You ready for the fun part."

"Y-Yes, master..."

Kaine got out some lube and slicked his cock as he watched Miguel spread his legs for him. He eyed the gorgeous man up and down. A perfect jawline, silky soft hair, a lean and fit body with smooth tan skin. Someone as perfect as Miguel couldn't love a scarred freak like Kaine. That's what he told himself at least. That's why he had to kidnap Miguel and make him his. It'll take awhile but he knows that he'll get Miguel to love him back and be his sweet little kitten forever.

Kaine pushed himself inside of Miguel's tight body with a groan, looking down at his pet. He gently rolled his hips, searching for Miguel's prostate. He knew he found it when Miguel let out a soft moan. 

The man's thrusting grew harder and faster, hitting Miguel's prostate every time and making the smaller man cry out, unable to hold back his moans. Kaine loved the sounds Miguel made and loved that he was able to make them come out. As he started to get closer, he stroked off Miguel. Both of them moaning loudly as they came together.  
\---  
Kaine laid in bed, watching Miguel's sleeping face and stroking his chestnut hair while his other hand touched the burn scars on his face. Someone as beautiful as Miguel wouldn't have ever chosen someone like Kaine. Not someone damaged and ugly. Not unless Kaine forced him to.

"I love you so much, Miguel." Kaine whispered into the sleeping man's ear, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm going to make sure you love me too."


End file.
